The Champions of Aether
by manlyson
Summary: Percy Jackson loses the love of his life to the Giant War. Then when Jack Dudley, a son of Ares takes everyone, only a few people stand by him. So he leaves camp. But he also picks up Thalia. Watch as the two cousins, forge path from their old life of anger and betrayal, to a new life of peace and happiness. This is a Perlia story Alternate ending to Blood of Olympus
1. Chapter 1

**Percy**  
Hate, anger, sadness, that's all I felt. I lost Annabeth in Greece, then I lost everyone to Jack Dudley, a son of Ares, the only people that stood beside me were my dad, Nico, Hestia, Artemis, Hades, and Thalia. Thalia, that was the only reason I still lived, the rest of the seven had either died, or went on with their lives, the only remaining seven, were Piper, Leo, and Frank. Leo came back with Calypso, Piper found refuge in Nico, while Frank and Reyna started going out. But me, there was nothing for me, the only reason I still live is because of the blue eyed daughter of Zeus. When I would be sitting in my cabin, my sword close to the artery on my wrist, her stern blue eyes would appear in my mind, her soft voice telling me to not give up. Somehow she had managed to worm her way into my heart, when I heard her name I blushed tomato red, when I thought about her, butterflies appeared in my stomach, when I'm with her, everything just stops. Yes I loved Thalia Grace. I admit it now, she had left the hunt after Annabeth had died, to comfort me and help keep her memory alive. But it was getting harder and harder every day. Me and Annabeth had it planned out, we were going to finish our senior year at Goode, then we were going to go to college in New Rome. We were going to get married, have a family. I had even already bought the ring. But no, she had lost to much blood, (I still hate bloody noses)and she died there in her moms and my arms, after that Athena had apologized for the way she had acted towards me. I barely heard it. Now here I am packing my bags, getting ready to leave camp forever. But I had a couple of things to do. First I wrote a letter. Then I walked over to the Ares cabin, I knocked after carefully making my way through the land mines. Clarrisse answered.  
"Hey Prissy." She said. Clarrisse was one of the few who didn't leave me, in public she pretended to hate me, but we were still friends.  
"Hey, is Jack here?" I said. She nodded. She called him over. I glared into the son of Ares blood red eyes. He smirked.  
"Hello Jackson. Come to join me." He said. I just smirked. Then I unloaded a cross right into his face. He dropped onto the floor, out cold. Clarrisse gave me a high five, then I left. I taped the note I wrote onto the door of the Big House. Then I started to walk up the hill. I turned to see Thalia running towards me. She had a backpack on.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing Jackson? You aren't getting away from me that easily. If you're leaving, I am to." She said.  
"Thalia I can't ask you to do that." I said.  
"You didn't ask me to do that. I'm telling you. I'm going with you. Whether, You, Like, It, Or, Not." She said, the last part poking me after each word. I opened my mouth to say something then stopped myself. Thalia was the most stubborn ass person I have ever met. She wouldn't be going away any time soon. I relented. It would be nice to have some company. Sighing I smiled. Then I pulled my backpack closer, together we turned away from camp, then walked away, past the magic border of camp, into the mortal world.


	2. Chapter 2

**So after about a year and a half of hiatus I'm finally back. Don't worry, hopefully I won't be gone as long as I was before. I got a computer at my grandparent's house and I'm over there a lot more often than before. And I already have the next chapter partially written out. After looking through the story I seen that my writing wasn't as good as it was now. I'm not going to bother going and cleaning that up. But my later chapters will definitely be better. And also for you anime fans out there I recently got into yugioh as well as DBZ. Tell me if you would want some stories of those. But I won't stall you any longer. Here's the story.**

 **Thalia  
**  
That smile, I loved that smile, it does weird things to me, my heart flutters and my stomach did backflips. I loved him, and it scared me. I wanted to love him so bad, I wanted him to love me, I wanted to wrap my arms around him, bury my face in his chest. But alas it could never be so. He would never love me. He had lost the women he loved with his heart and soul. So why would he love me. Yes I loved Percy Jackson. I admitted that on the second month after we ran away. We were currently camping in the woods, Percy was trying to get a fire started, he had brought a wilderness survival book, but he couldn't get it right. Even I couldn't get it, and I had memorized how to do it. Some mystical force is at work here was what I finally settled upon. After mentioning this to Percy, he agreed. Well it did seem The Fates hated him. So we stumbled around a bit more. We seen some lights signaling civilization. We burst out of the woods. Percy ran right smack into the sign that said Chicago. I had to bite my tongue to keep myself from busting out laughing. Then the fact that we had made it to Chicago in this amount of time settled upon me. Percy had pushed both of us to the limits, wanting to put as much distance in between here and Camp Hell-Blood. Like the name? Me and him came up with it. Anyway, I knew we had traversed a great distance but the fact that we had Made it halfway across the country in only two months amazed me. Percy grumbling curses got up. He was rubbing his head, I put my hand up to it to feel a knot already forming, the an electric shock went through me. I didn't know what it was, but I liked the feeling. Then reluctantly I removed my hand.  
"Come on. Maybe there is someone that can help us." We made our way to the Windy City. As we walked through it, I looked around for places that could help, we checked a few motels, but none were registering. We finally came across a man in the street. He was wearing a golden t-shirt, when I say golden I mean golden, it was made of pure gold, it gleamed, even in the night. His teeth were pure white. He had jeans on. But the weirdest part was his eyes. His eyes shimmered like the sun casting a mirage. I knew instantly he wasn't mortal. I reached for my canister of mace and Percy reached for Riptide. Over the past two months we had altered our fighting styles until they complimented each other perfectly. Percy's covered my weaknesses and mine his. We were a powerful duo. Then the man talked.  
"No need for hostility Thalia Grace and Perseus Jackson." He said. I tensed at the use of my maiden name. Percy froze at the use of his full name.  
"The only people that call me that are people that try to kill me. So I would appreciate it if you called me Percy." He said. Golden boy grinned.  
"Of course. Now come inside and I can treat you two to a meal a bed, and give you a free one year appointment contract for my one of a kind dentist line." He said. Me and Percy looked at each other. Then he shrugged.  
"I know he's not mortal. But at worst he's a monster trying to kill is, or at best a god trying to help us." He said. I shrugged. Then me and Percy walked into the humble home of the possibly monster or possibly god. Either way it wasn't every day you see a supreme being running a dentist service.

 **Short I know. But they will get longer later. Tell me about the possible anime stories. I'll probably make at least a DBZ one. I'll have the next chapter posted later today. Because as I'm writing this it's almost 1:00 in the morning.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright guys, after thinking about it I have decided on an upload schedule. I will TRY to upload once every other weekend. I might upload more than that, and sometimes I might miss a chapter. But hopefully every other weekend is enough.**

 **Percy**  
I really really need some tylenol. I mean how much shiny stuff does this guy need? His walls were literally freaking gold. I seen a few posters of golden guy. They said something like Your teeth need a hand, well Aether's your man. Aether, where have I heard that name before. I really really hate being clueless sometimes. I shot a glance at Thalia. She looked at me and smiled, my heart fluttered. Then I turned my attention back to the dentist being. He was currently explaining the pros and cons of his warranty. We went up a flight of stairs. We came up to a hallway. At the end was a door with tons of chains and locks. Then there was a door on either side.  
"That's my study." He said pointing at the right hand door.  
"Please don't go in there." He continued. Then he pointed to the left hand door.  
"That is my house. You will be staying in one of it's guest rooms." He said. Then he pointed to the door at the end.  
"That leads to the primordial god throne room in Tartaurus." He said. I flinched. Then it hit me. Aether was the primordial god of light. I looked at Thalia, it looked like she had arrived at the same conclusion.  
"Lord Aether." I said. Aether turned around and looked at us. He smiled. I was seeing stars for days after that.  
"Why do you want to help us?" I said. Aether grinned.  
"Why because you saved the world from my sister. Also you can really help in getting gods and demigods to actually try out my dentist. It's best in the land." He said. Me and Thalia glanced at each other. A primordial god that runs a dentist line. Now I've seen everything. I then subconsciously stuck my hand out. It found Thalia's hand. Our fingers laced together. I squeezed hers, and she squeezed mine. We headed into the left hand door. This one was a little less pizzazz and a little more plush. The walls weren't gold. Instead they were so white it was almost worse than gold. The couches looked comfortable, I couldn't place what they were made of. Probably of some mythical creature. There was a bright red carpet on the couch area. The coffee table looked like a regular coffee table. The dining table also looked like a regular dining table. There was only one chair. There was a hallway leading to about twenty different doors. I wouldn't be surprised if some of the doors led to other hallways. Me and Thalia still hadn't let go. Aether sat down on the couch. Me and Thalia remained standing. He stared at us.  
"Well come on and sit down." He said. He waved his hand and there was two chairs in front of the couch, facing him. Me and Thalia sat down.  
"Well first of all. Would you two like to become my champions?" He said out of nowhere. Me and Thalia just stared at him. Our mouthes opening and closing like fish. Us, champions of a primordial. Thalia nodded. I looked at her. Then I nodded. Aether grinned. Then he came up and pat both of us on the shoulder. I gasped as a roaring pain went through me. It was the worst thing I've ever felt. It felt like it was going to eat me from the inside out, then burn what was left of me. Over time it started to diminish. It took about five minutes to do so. During that time I had let go of Thalia's hand. She was still down on the ground. I sat down and put my arm around her shoulders. She stopped shaking as bad. A couple minutes later, she was done. She got up. I gasped. She was beautiful. First of all her spiky hair had been let down. Now she had long black straight hair. Her bright electric blue eyes, we're now even brighter. Glancing down real quick. I noticed her breasts were a little bigger. Thalia hit me.  
"You're such pervert Percy." She said. I gasped.  
"I would never." I said all dramatically. Thalia rolled her eyes.  
"Sure." She said. Then she got a good look at me. She then gasped.  
"What?" I said. Aether grinned. He waved his hand and there was a mirror in front of me. Thalia edged around it, until she was beside me. My eyes, like Thalia's were now brighter. My hair was more roused and untidy then before, I had a little more muscle. I even noticed it ripping the sleeve of my shirt. In other words, I was hot.  
"Damn I look good." I said. Thalia nodded rapidly. The mirror disappeared. We sat down in our chairs again.  
"Second of all. Another war is coming." He said. It took a second for my brain to register his words. Then they registered it. I did not like those words being registered. My throat constricted. Tears stung my eyes. I didn't even notice Thalia wrap her arms around my frame, I didn't notice her bury her face in my neck, I don't notice her rubbing circles in my back, comforting me. Another war. Haven't I been through enough already? I went through Tartaurus. Freaking Tartaurus. Would I ever get any peace? I wanted this to be a dream. I wanted to wake back up in camp. Even with him there. At least I had a few friends left. I still had mom. Then it struck me. Oh gods! Mom! I just remembered her. I had forgot about her. I just remembered that I was going to have a little sister. Stephanie Blofis. My mom said I could name her. I always loved that name. I fell to the ground sobbing. The gravity of the situation just hitting me. I had abandoned my mom, my stepdad, my sister. I didn't notice Thalia falling to the ground to keep comforting me. My brain was focused on one thing. To kill Jack Dudley! Screw going back to camp with him there! That scum deserved to die. I looked up at Aether. He grinned, and then said just as I was about to unload a cross into his face, "You can kill him."

I halted where I was. "What?" I said. He grinned wider.

"Usually I don't promote killing people, it really makes my business look bad, but if you lead the primordial demigods in this war, you have permission to kill Jake Dudley."

I grinned in delight. Usually, I hated killing. But something in me took absolute delight in the thought of killing that bastard. I glanced over to see Thalia looking at me concerned. I smiled at her. She didn't look comforted. I turned away. I didn't have time for this. I looked at Aether.

"Who is leading this war?" I asked. He glanced at me, then at Thalia.

"Zeus!"


End file.
